herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kid Flash (Bart Allen)
|goals = Continue his family's legacy |occupation = Superhero Flash Family Member Teen Titans Member Legion of Super-Heroes Member (formerly) Young Justice Founding Member (formerly) White Lantern Corps Member (formerly) Black Lantern Corps Member (formerly) |family = |friends = Wally West, Iris West, Max Mercury, Tim Drake, Kon-El, Raven, Beast Boy, Carol Bucklen, Jay Garrick, Joan Garrick, Barry Allen, Johnny Quick, Cassie Sandsmark |enemies = Superboy-Prime, Kobra, Dominators |type of hero = Teenaged Superhero}} Bartholomew Henry "Bart" Allen II is a superhero in the DC Comics Universe. He was created by Mark Waid, and the late Mike Wieringo. Biography Background Allen first appeared as the superhero Impulse, a teenage sidekick of the superhero the Flash, before later on becoming the second hero known as Kid Flash. The character first made a cameo appearance in The Flash #91 in 1994, while his first full appearance in issue #92, and appeared as the lead character in Impulse (1995–2002) and The Flash: The Fastest Man Alive (2006–2007). In the latter series, the character became the fourth hero to assume the identity of The Flash. Bart also prominently features in the superhero team titles Young Justice and Teen Titans. As the Flash, Bart was also a core character in 10 issues of Justice League of America. As first conceived by writers, Bart was born in the 30th century to Meloni Thawne and Don Allen, and is part of a complex family tree of superheroes and supervillains. His father, Don, is one of the Tornado Twins and his paternal grandfather is Barry Allen, the second Flash. His paternal grandmother, Iris West Allen, is also the adoptive aunt of the first Kid Flash, Wally West (Bart's first cousin once removed). Additionally, Bart is the first cousin of XS, a Legionnaire and daughter of Dawn Allen. On his mother's side, he is a descendant of supervillains Professor Zoom and Cobalt Blue as well as the half-brother of Owen Mercer, the second Captain Boomerang. In addition to these relatives, he had a supervillain clone known as Inertia. For most of his superhero career, Bart was the sidekick to the Wally West version of the Flash. After West's apparent death in the Infinite Crisis crossover event in 2006, Allen grew up and became the Flash. His tenure as the Flash was brief, and was killed off in issue 13 of his series, The Flash: The Fastest Man Alive. Allen was subsequently absent for nearly two years after his apparent death, but resurfaced—young again—as Kid Flash, in 2009's Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds. After DC revised its continuity in 2011 as part of a company-wide relaunch of its most popular titles, Bart was subsequently reimagined as a fugitive and feared reactionary from the distant future named Bar Torr. Sent to the 21st century without his memories, Bar Torr is given the alias Bart Allen and attempts to forge an identity for himself as the teenage hero Kid Flash. Although he is a member of the Teen Titans, he does not affiliate himself with the current Flash (Barry Allen). Early life Bartholomew Henry "Bart" Allen II was born in the 30th century, and is the son of two rivalling families, Don Allen (son of Barry Allen), and Meloni Thawne (daughter of Thaddeus Thawne). The family was attacked by Professor Zoom, who wanted to end the union between the two families, and they were stranded on Earth-247 while Zoom was defeated by the Legion of Super-Heroes. Bart was born with his grandfather's powers, having hyperspeed and high metabolism, as he looked physically twelve years old when he was only two years old. President Thawne sent the dominators to kill Don and his sister, Dawn, and they sacrificed their lives to save Earth. Bart was captured by EarthGov after being abducted by the Dominators, and was kept in observation. EarthGov scientist raised him in a virtual reality so that he aged mentally as he did physically, but he saved by his grandmother, Iris before he could die of old age. Iris brought him to the twentieth century, so that her nephew Wally West could show him how to control his speed. Wally was the Third Flash at that time, and Bart decided to take the title and identity Impulse. After solving his problems, he moved to Manchester, Alabama with Max Mercury, where he attended Manchester Junior High and befriended Carol Bucklen. Max would continue to train Bart to control his speed, and later create Young Justice with Kon-El (Superboy) and Time Drake (Robin). After Max's disappearance, Bart was taken in by the first Flash, Jay Garrick, and his wife, Joan. Following the breakup of Young Justice, Bart joined the new Teen Titans when his kneecap was blown off by Deathstroke (who was possessed by Jericho). While recovering, he read all of the books in the San Francisco Public Library, and decided to reinvent himself as Kid Flash. Gallery Kid Flash (Bart Allen) The New 52.jpg Kid_Flash_Bart_Allen_0012.jpg Flash_Bart_Allen_0002.jpg|Bart as The Flash. Bart Allen Young Justice 001.jpg Trivia *He strongly dislikes the band Hanson. *Bart has been quoted that he would become Kid Flash. Category:Male Category:DC Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Teenagers Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Legacy Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Justice League Members Category:Vigilante Category:Sidekicks Category:Dreaded Category:Revived Category:Archenemy Category:Superheroes Category:Brutes Category:In Love Category:Successors Category:Young Justice Members Category:Outright Category:Comic Relief